Lost Dog
by MrAntiNaruHina
Summary: The last part of my Team 7 Suicide series. Kakashi. Read and review. Enjoy.


**A/N:** Sorry for anyone who was waiting for this 4th part of me series. I was going to write and post it about 3 days ago but I got distracted and forgot about it. I apologize. But for anyone who hasn't read any of the series before, this is part 4 of my "Team 7 Suicide series", Kakashi. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Naruto or any of the characters or the song _Our FarewellI _by Within Temptation.

Kakashi stumbled into his apartment and took off his ANBU mask before sighing wearily. The mission had been disastrous. The intel was completely wrong and it cost them all but himself their lives. The more he thought about it the angrier he grew.

"GODDAMMIT!" Kakashi yelled in rage as he hurled his dog mask against the wall, shattering it. He was full of rage and went about destroying all his furniture and apartment until it looked like an explosive tag had gone off in the middle of his room. Once his anger had subsided he slumped against the wall, his energy spent. He closed his eyes to exhaustion and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning he jerked awake and groaned at the pain in his neck. He did sleep against a wall afterall. He cursed silently and slowly got up, looking for any clothes he didn't burn or tear and made his way to the shower.

As the water cascaded on his body, he closed his eyes and thought back to the mission. His whole squad...gone. And he was alive, just like always. He always survived when he shouldn't. Its like Kami was making him suffer by killing everyone around him.

He sunk deeper and deeper into his depression as he got out and wrapped the towel around his waist. He wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at himself. He had scars marring his body from years of missions and training. His gaze traveled up to his implanted Sharingan eye.

_'Obito...Rin...Minato-sensei...what would you have done?' _He thought sadly.

They were his team as a genin. He, Kakashi Hatake, Son of the White Fang, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Inuzuka. Under the tutelage of the Yellow Flash, then Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. His eyes scrunched up as he tried to stop the wave of tears that came with the thought of his dead precious people.

Obito had died when a boulder thrown by an Iwa nin had been hurled at them, Obito had pushed Kakashi out of the way and took the shot himself. Rin had planted the Sharingan into Kakashi as per Obitos request. Rin herself had just disappeared during the war. No one knew whether she was dead or alive. Minato-sensei...he had died battling the Kyuubi.

Kakashi just sighed sadly and went and got dressed to deliver his mission report to the Hokage and hopefully get completely shitface drunk afterwards. He shunshined out of the apartment and into the tower to give his report.

Afterwards, he was wandering around the village not really going anywhere. He was lost in thought, to lost to even go get drunk like he had halfheartedly planned earlier. He stopped and blinked when he realized where he was. Outside his old clan house, the Hatake estate. He hadn't been there for years.

He walked around the grounds and flashed through all his memories of being a kid here. Playing in the yard with his dog, training with his dad, sleeping under the tree...he shook his head to clear his head of those thoughts.

_'Wow..' _he thought _'I haven't thought of that in years.'_

He made his way into the main room and cringed as his nose was hit by the smell of dust, decay and old blood.

_'Thats right...dad killed himself in here after his mission..._'

Kakashi walked around and took in all the sights he had forgotten about. He walked into his old room and sat on the bed. He hadn't done that since he was 5. He still remembered being carried here after he had tired himself out training. He smiled bitterly at the memory.

He wandered down to the living room and stared at the item on the wall. His father sword...the white fang. He gingerly reached out and grasped it. He gasped slightly at it. It truly was a beautiful sword. White handle with white fur around the hilt, the blade itself was as sharp and deadly as the day it was forged.

He swung it around a couple times and without really thinking took it with him as he sat on the couch in the living room. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander about, thinking of all the things he had to endure the past years.

He thought about all his precious people that had died because of him. All the ones that had died because they knew him...Obito...Rin...Minato...his ANBU squad...

_In my hands_

_A legacy of memories_

_I can hear you say my name_

_I can almost see your smile_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

He started crying and didn't even try to stop it. He was a curse, a terrible curse of a human that anyone who got near would die. He knew it wouldn't stop. It would happen again and again.

He thought about his mom, who died when he was 2. He barely remembered her at all. But it had effected his dad deeply and as a child, it grew onto him as well.

_Sweet darling, you worry to much, my child_

_See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

He knew what he had to do. He raised his fathers sword and let it glint in the fading sunlight. He slowly turned it around and stared as if in a trance. He had to break the curse. Right here. Right now.

_Never thought_

_This day would some so soon_

_We had no time to say goodbye_

_How can the world just carry on?_

_I feel so lost when you are not at my side_

_but there is nothing but silence now_

_around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

He knelt on the floor and picked up the sword. Turned toward his stomach he quickly rammed it into his body. He grunted in pain and drug it across and again. He had committed sepukku. Just like his father.

_Sweet darling, you worry to much, my child_

_See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are._

He lay on the ground bleeding and a small smile made its way onto his bloody lips. He wouldn't ever curse anyone again. No one would ever die because they were associated with Kakashi Hatake. He coughed and slowly closed his eyes and opened them. He could swear he saw all his precious people. Obito grinning like an idiot, Rin smiling softly, Minato-sensei with his hand on their shoulders smiling proudly, his ANBU squad standing at attention, and his parents. Arm in arm, welcoming him. They were a family again.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_

_I'll watch you through these nights_

_Rest your head and go to sleep_

_Because my child, this is not our farewell_

_This is not our farewell._

Konohagakure had lost its dog.


End file.
